The present invention relates to a cryostat with a refrigerator containing a superconductive magnet, and more particularly, to a cryostat with a refrigerator for use in a nuclear magnetic resonant imaging apparatus, which cryostat is small in size and may operate with a reduced noise, while having the refrigerator that produces vibration.